


Mates.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, Gen, True Mates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: soft snuggly werewolf Shawn.





	Mates.

You were still in that post-sex bliss, tangled up in the sheets giggling when he stops. He brings his hand up, caressing your cheek, and places a sweet kiss to your forehead.  

“Why are you looking at me like that?”  you chuckle

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, like a lovesick puppy.”

He giggles along with you, but there’s something serious in his eyes, something telling you that there’s so much he wants to say, but won’t. You knew the look, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before you got it out from him.

“What is it?”

He looks at you for a moment, eyes as soft as ever, and gives you a little peck on your nose. “It’s silly, don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t leave me hanging Mendes.”

He takes your hand in his and starts playing with your fingers, one of his thousand nervous ticks.

“I don’t want to freak you out.” He mumbles under his breath.

He was always so self-conscious when it came to his feelings with you. He was always scared he’d run you off, that he’d say something wrong, or that you’d see something and change your mind about ever getting involved with a werewolf. But you never did. And even though Shawn knew that in his heart, the little wolf in him wouldn’t shut up about it.

“This is freaking me out. Talk to me.”  Voice soft.

“You know things are different for me, with us I mean.”

“Yeah, you feel more.”

You always felt guilty. You were always playing catch up with Shawn. It’s different now, but in the beginning, you wanted to be all in the way he was but you just couldn’t.

“No, no not more Honey it’s just different.”  He reassures you. “And um…lately, I’ve been thinking. About us, and you and -” He shifts up a little, leaning against the headboard, pulling you onto his lap. “I love you so much honey, my heart hurts sometimes and when you were gone on your trip, everything just felt wrong.” He starts slowing down then, trying to figure out a way to say this out loud, because it sounds crazy to even to him. “I’ve heard about it, and I thought it was just another folklore thing but when I’m with you I know it’s not.”

He looks up at you with those beautiful brown eyes, all wide full of panic, and nerves. You reach your hand out, combing your fingers through his curls to let him know he was okay. That you were there.

“What baby?”

“Mates. I think- you’re my mate.” He looks up at you and sees your shy smile and it calms him down, and he says it again with confidence. “You’re my mate babe.”  

He frames your face in his hands bringing you down for a soft kiss, pulling away with a soft giggle, “I’m not sure what it all means, but I know that I love you more than anyone can love another person, and I never want to let you go.”  


End file.
